The present invention is directed a therapeutic device for the hand and for assisting a person in holding and gripping objects, as disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,212, which patent is incorporated by reference herein. The apparatus of the invention is a hand-worn device made to give total or partial support to the fingers of hand while using tools, and similar hand-carried and manipulatable items. The device of the invention supports the fingers of the hand in their functional positions, with the thumb able to oppose the fingers in either fixed or other desired positions.
Support devices for the hand are well-known. Examples of such are golf gloves, bowler's gloves, and the like. Some prior-art supports for the hand are therapeutic, by helping to support the hand, or one or more digits. Examples of prior-art therapeutic support devices for the hand are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,337; 4,953,568; 5,762,621; 6,029,277; and 6,095,994. However, prior-art therapeutic hand-devices are either directed to treating a specific problem, or are cumbersome and bulky in use, preventing the digits from easily holding and manipulating a tool or object while at the same time providing the therapeutic support and treatment required.